Three Outlaws
by Jay Snowfull
Summary: Avali, Khela and Reupex are three best friends turned into most wanted outlaws. Running from the authorities is a daily task. Will they survive in the on-going war to free themselves from the law? R&R! Rated T for future swearing. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter One: Security Guards Aint Nice!

The hooded man sat around the fire, roasting a nice, fresh chunk of beef. His companions sat beside him, ripping huge bites of meat from a chicken which had just been cooked. These three men weren't just poor adventurers, trying to warm themselves around a fire. These men were outlaws. All three had been great friends for years, but one day, after a terrible battle, they became poor best friends. Robbing the Bank of Ardougne wasn't the best choice they had made, but they had enough money to survive. If they did survive, that was.

They were the most wanted in Gielinor (a.k.a Runescape), more wanted than even the Terror Twins of Taverly - and they were bad, really bad. The hardest part of being wanted was everybody knew your face. Even the poor tramps knew the most wanted, because everyday there would be some form of message going around Gielinor, spreading the news. Today, it just happened to be the Mysterious Old Man. Only Saradomin knows why the Mysterious Old Man would be meddling in Runescape affairs. It didn't matter, really.

"This meat is better than usual." The person speaking was Avali, the most physically strongest of the group. Level 86 in Combat, specialising in Strength, Avali wasn't anything to be messed with. He was also the cook of the group, and he had some very delicate tastebuds.

"Well, we don't know, as we are eating chicken. But, it still poses a question." Khela, the smart-ass mage. Level 83 in Magic, and 72 in Combat, Khela wasn't a pushover. His Ancient Magic could freeze as well as attack, it could conceal him and his companions and could even drain his opponent's health. Khela could destroy an opponent without being touched.

"Khela, you oblivious idiot. Meat isn't just beef, it's chicken as well. Your getting dumber by the day..." Finally, Reupex, the mouthy archer. Reupex was never afraid of anybody, no matter if they were twice as strong as him. His opinion was as important as his life. Level 79 in Range, 67 in Combat. His eye was as accurate as an eagle, and his arrows hand crafted; never bought.

"The oblivious idiot is me, is it? I'm smarter than you could ever wish to be at any age, Reup." It wasn't unusual for these two to be arguing. With such different personalities, it was easier to have a difference of opinion.

"Ha. Whatever you say, Khel, but you know it's not true." Even as he said this, Reupex knew it was true. He wasn't very smart, but even if he was he would not be as near as smart as Khela.

"Will you two shut up? I'm sick of your arguing. We have to be a team if we're going to survive." Avali was considered the leader throughout the group. He cxalmed down the arguments, backed up his friends and was loyal and trustful.

"Avali, you know that even if we do survive, we shall be on the run for life. We're never going to be free, never. Not unless we can pull something out of the bag." Avali was about to argue, to make his team mates feel better, but he knew he couldn't win this argument which came up again and again. As top of the most wanted list, they weren't going to be free any time soon, if at all.

"Well, we should all just-..." Avali was interrupted by the sound of about three dozen pairs of feet, stamping across the ground. They thought they were well hidden, in this 'forest', but it was obvious these people were coming for them. That was when they could see who it was. Three dozen security guards, all ready for fighting. They didn't have the usual uniform for popping up and telling new players to have a security book, they were dressed in sets of full rune, wielding Dragon Scimitars as their weapons.

"Oh, great... Looks like we have ourselves a treat. Thirty six well equipped security guards, coming at us." Reupex grabbed his magic shortbow, slotting in a Rune Arrow. Aiming at the approaching security guards, and about to shoot. Avali then stole the arrow from it's position, dropping it back in Reupex's quiver.

"It isn't the time to fight, Reup. We don't stand a chance, we have to run." With that, they grabbed their stuff and ran. Khela quickly casted a Water Strike spell to put the fire out, and with a Telekenetic Grab the ashes were safely in his sack, hidden from the guards. Luckily, the three companions had a lot of skill towards running. They had done it so many times, for long distances, that it was easy for them. Khela didn't usually teleport, as when they landed in the most popular spot of a busy town, they were spotted in the click of some fingers.

They ran as fast as they could, towards Catherby. What could be worse than 36 strong security guards in the peaceful town of Catherby? As they ran into Catherby, the security guards close on their trail, they saw a dozen security guards, same as the other ones, crossing White Wolf Mountain. That ment they were trapped.

"Great... Trapped... Get us out of here, Khela!" Khela nodded, grabbing some runes and teleporting to the safest place they had - Khela's house. Making sure he had grabbed the other two so that the teleportation would affect them as well. Then three beams of light came down, engulfing the three companions, taking them to Khela's house.

Of course, a house wasn't totally safe from security guards - in fact, most non-player characters (NPCs) could do anything. These people included security guards, and anything killable outside the Wilderness. Security guards just had to fight off some guards and they were in. Boom.

Khela's house was guarded by ten, vicious Black Dragons. It wasn't easy getting past them. But, forty eight security guards might just get past. It might not be easy winning this small battle against the security guards, but the outlaws were going to do it, no matter what.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, as it would make my day. If I get three reviews, I'd be ecstatic! G'bye for now.

~ Jay Snowfull


	2. Chapter Two: Bad Decision!

**Thanks for reviewing! It really made me want to continue with this story, haha. Let's see what happens in this chapter!**

**P.S. Some straight forward swearing in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

* * *

"Ok, the most logical thing to do would be to... set ourselves up?" Khela usually gave good advice, no matter what kind of army was chasing them. Today was different, because even Khela was a bit confused in his mind.

"Well, 48 security guards heavily clad in armour don't have magic - I hope - and so it will take them about 3 hours non-stop trekking to the Rimmington House Portal... So, we have 3 hours to do something. Well, I'll go and get something to drink." Avali went off to get something to drink from the Kitchen, while Khela and Reupex sat down in the cosy rocking chairs around the marble fireplace.

Avali quickly walked back into the main room, holding 3 glasses of fine, Asgarnian Ale. Handing one to Khela and Reupex, they sat rocking in peace for a few moments, sipping at their Ales.

"I've had enough of this. We're gonna fight them, and I know how. The twins." Avalia was sipping on his beer, and at that moment "the twins" came out of Reupex's mouth, the beer sprayed everywhere. Khela let out a pained sigh.

"We are not resorting to the twins. It could just backfire on us!" Avali made sure his point was made, as he stood up and thumped his foot against the floor.

"Then don't come. Sit here, drinking your beer and waiting the inevitable. I'm not sitting back and waiting for the storm." Reupex ran into Khela's bedroom - bad decision. Khela did not like anybody invading his private space - not even his best friends.

"Get out of there, or, by Saradomin, I shall cast a Fire Wave on your ass!" Reupex shot out again, half-scared by Khela's threat, but he had what he wanted.

"I got enough runes to teleport to Varrock. From there, I'll get to the twins myself. Thanks for your help. Not." Reupex had basic magic. He wasn't experienced, but he could do a few things. Within seconds, a beam came down and Reupex was gone.

"ARGH! Why does he have to be such a stubborn bastard!" Avali was usually a peaceful guy, but sometimes his tougher side came out and it wasn't pretty.

"Calm down, Avali. Leave him to what he wants to do. He expects us to follow - in fact, he knows we will. Ignore him." Avali didn't like the idea of leaving his best friend to fight for himself. It would still be busy enough in Varrock for him to be noticed.

"Let's just hope his hood keeps him hidden enough..." Downing the rest of his beer within 20 seconds, Avali belched loudly and kicked the rocking chair right over. Khela sipped slowly from his ale, not wanting to get involved in Avali's rage.

_**Meanwhile, in Varrock...**_

"Criminal! Criminal!" An innocent townsperson of Varrock was shouting at Reupex. Without realising, Reupex hadn't put his hood up to conceal himself. It was only a matter of seconds before someone had spotted him.

"Uhh... I shouldn't of done this... Why bother reporting me anyway?" Well, Reupex already knew the answer. The people to get any outlaws caught would get a huge cash reward. Everybody wanted a chance to get that reward, no matter how rich they were already.

Reupex ran as fast as he could, out the Dark Wizard exit from Varrock. He quickly shot the two guards with two Adamant Arrows (his most used arrows) and ran as fast as he could, towards Lumbridge. He saw at least twenty or so people, running behind him with whatever weapons they could get. A few were shooting arrows, and one person had some runes with him, and then a bolt of fire soared through the air towards Reupex.

"Ouch! That hurt.. Son of a... I'm gonna kill whoever shot that Fire Bolt." Reupex didn't have time to show off his archery skills, as he was barely in front of everyone. Then, a Mithril arrow shot through the air, piercing Reupex's back. Reupex let out a loud scream, stumbling forward and losing valuable distance.

"This is bad... Real..._ *cough*..._ bad!" Now, Reupex had a few arrows stuck in his back. In great pain, it was hard to keep in front of everyone. Two or three people had caught up to him now, and the leading person had slashed Reupex's right arm with an iron longsword.

"You... fu-..." Reupex collapsed on the floor. Within seconds, twenty tired people were on Reupex like bears. Slashing him, shooting arrows into him and kicking and punching him. Then, the saviour.

"Come with me!" The Freaky Forester had popped up, teleporting Reupex away into the small forest area the Forester resided in.

"I was looking around for help, when I saw you getting attacked by the villagers! I know who you are, and I'm not going to do anything, and certainly not hand you in to the authorities. I'm going to help you."

"Th... ank... y_.. *cough*..._ ou." The Forester helped Reupex onto a small tree stump.

"Here's a jug of water. You must be thirsty." Reupex nodded his thanks, drinking deeply from the jug, while the Forester started to bandage a few of Reupex's wounds up. It took a while, but within 20 minutes the major ones were covered up.

"Ok, now take this." The Forester handed a nice, big chunk of three-tailed pheasent to Reupex. Within seconds, the meat had disappeared down Reupex's throat and shortly after Reupex was in a lot better condition than earlier. Reupex knew he should never of tried to go out in public, but he did it anyway - just to try and rub it in Avali's face.

"Thank you... so much, for all of your help. You really saved me there. I was... done for. Thank you so much." Reupex couldn't express his gratitude in words. He was going to die if the Forester hadn't shown up.

"It's really no problem. You needed help, more than anybody in the whole world. I couldn't just ignore you." Neither of them had much else to say. Nothing else to say. The Forester pointed Reupex to a tent, big enough for maybe 3 people. It was to be Reupex's bed for the night. The Forester had his own tent.

"Have a good night rest." The Forester left, going off to his tent for a night of thinking.

_**Back in Khela's house...**_

"I wonder what's happened to him... How much time has passed?" Khela was now worrying, his smart-ass mind sort of jumbled up.

"It was his fault. If he's been jailed up, he's done for. And it's been... an hour and a half." Avali pretended not to care, but in fact he really did care. He was putting on a... shield, so to speak.

"We have to do something, before the security guards get here. We have half our time left. We can't do anything to barrier ourselves in, so we better go somewhere. What about the Rogue's Den?" Of course, as outlaws, they had a pretty high thieving and agility level. They were considered idols in the Rogue's Den. If they visited, they would be swamped by wannabe thieves.

"Well, it'd be the first place in a few they would check. But, then again, it would be one of the best choices for now. Ok, let's go." Avali had mixed thoughts about this. The Rogue's Den was well known by the King, yet hadn't been closed down (for some reason). However, it was an obvious place for them to go.

"The quickest route would be... hmm... aha! My games necklace, it'll teleport us to the bar. From then, we run through Burthorpe, down into the den and we're there. Let's go." Khela went to his room, grabbed his necklace and gave his spare to Avali. They teleported to the bar, and because Burthorpe was usually empty, tonight was no different. They shot through, into the bar and down the ladder to the Den.

As they walked in, the rogues inside couldn't believe what they saw.

"It's the number one most wanted outlaws! Avali, Khela and... not Reupex. But who cares, 2/3!"

"It can't be! Why would they be here?"

"Oh Zamorak, I need to get an autograph on my a-..."

"Shut up, Jimor! We need to help them in whatever they need, not make them autograph your a-..."

"Oh, will you all just be quiet. They have probably came here for a safe spot, not to be famous. Leave them alone." That final comment was Martin Thwait, Master Thief and well known bad ass.

"Greetings, Martin. Long time, no see." Avali and Martin used to be good friends, until a whole mess of stuff happened. Yet it seemed as though they had taken the same career choice.

"Haha, yes, my friend. Anyways, what brings you here? Running from the kings army?" Martin seemed to be royal, more so than even Khela.

"Not so much. Four dozen, armour clad security guards."

"Ahh, I see. Well, this brings me to ask you, where is Reupex?" Well, the question wasn't going to stay in everybodies mind forever. It was going to come out, sometime.

"The stubborn idiot went off to Varrock, to try and get the Twins to help him." A gasp echoed around the Den. Nobody would of ever thought about going to the twins, yet they were fine about the number one outlaws. Of course.

"Hah. Wrong decision. Either he'll be caught by the public, or the twins will, literally, eat him up."

"Who cares. The fool made his own decision, and he shouldn't of done it - and I even advised him not to. Did he listen? No." Avali's fist started to shake, in rage for his friend. He wasn't so much angry, just angry at himself for covering his true thoughts up and not helping Reupex.

"Well, you may stay with us for as long as you need. However, they will check down here sooner or later. So, if I were you, when you have a plan, follow it. I must be getting off to sleep now. Everybody, masks on." Martin was super secretive about his "secret lair". Everybody had to be blindfolded and ears blocked so that no traces of his person place was kept secret.

"Follow me." Martin took Avali and Khela (who hadn't spoken a word yet) into his chambers. A totally camoflauged brick was pushed inwards, making the wall open up. It was immense. 4 large chambers, all with deluxe beds, wardrobes - the full works, really.

"Pick whichever you want, but the Eastern one is mine. Good night, fellows." And that was all it was. Avali and Khela spoke for about half an hour, trying to ignore the thoughts of Reupex in there mind. They bid their goodnights, and walked off to their seperate rooms. However, neither got much sleep at all. Their thoughts of Reupex were stuck in their minds like glue.

* * *

**So, now we have two small stories. Reupex and then Avali and Khela. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Thanks!**


End file.
